A Frozen Nativity
by jade254
Summary: AU Modern. Hans & Elsa are happily married and expecting their first baby together. However, this year, Elsa decides she wants them to spend Christmas with her estranged sister and her boyfriend Kristoff. Hans arranges them to spend the holiday up at his secluded cabin, but disaster strikes when along the way they end up getting lost and Elsa goes into early labor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi guys. This is going to be a two shot holiday fic and will be based on the Christmas story.**

 **This has been written as a piece of lighthearted fun so please don't take it too seriously. As for the miserable GUEST reviewer who has probably never written a story but felt the need to leave a unnecessary comment sorry but it will be ignored!**

 **I WELCOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM BUT PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO HAVE A NASTY DIG AT IT!**

 **I would like to add that this mini fic will be a Helsa pairing featuring a little Kristanna. So please only read if you like this shipping.**

 **The story takes place on Christmas Eve. Elsa and Hans are happily married and expecting their first child. But Elsa wants to spend Christmas as a family. So she has invited Anna and Kristoff to spend Christmas with them at a secluded cabin. Unfortunately things don't go to plan when along the way they get lost and Elsa goes into early labor.**

 **Minor use of language.**

* * *

 **Chapter One.**

 **Christmas Eve morning.**

This past year had been completely surreal for twenty five year old Elsa Westergard. Not only had she been reunited with her younger sister, Anna after thirteen years of separation, she had also met the man of her dreams - her soulmate, Hans Westergard. She'd had the perfect wedding. And now, if that wasn't enough, she was about to become a Mother for the first time too.

The platinum blonde just couldn't believe that in a little over three weeks time she would be giving birth to their precious son or daughter. Elsa rubbed her engorged belly, smiling briefly as she felt a firm kick. "I can't wait to meet you too, little one."

"Wow, I can't believe this day has finally arrived! This is going to be so exciting, Elsa," Anna beamed as she began loading her three bulging travel bags into the SUV. "I can imagine it now. A cozy cabin by the lake. The two of us drinking hot cocoa and egg nog whilst we sit around the Christmas tree singing carols just like we did as kids. And then, doing my most favorite thing ever, roasting marshmallows over a roaring camp fire. Oh this is going to be fun. I'm so glad you invited us."

Elsa was jolted out of her reverie by Anna's high-pitched rambling and bubbly persona. Wrapping an arm around her younger sibling, she felt nothing but the deepest affection for the redhead. "Me too," she cooed. "After all, Christmas is the time for family, and there was no way I was going to spend our first Christmas together in thirteen years without my adorable sister and soon to be brother-in-law."

The redhead gently nudged her sister. "Whoa, Elsa. Don't get too excited just yet. I know you and Mr perfect pants over there had a whirlwind romance, but I'd like to take things slow with Kristoff. Besides, we've only been dating for six months. I'm no way near ready for marriage."

"Sorry to interrupt. But if you two ladies are finished gossiping, then we really should get going. It's at least a five hour drive and I'd like to get there before nightfall," Hans hollered as he packed up the last few essentials.

Elsa waddled over to her husband and hooked her arms around his neck. "Thank you, for doing this."

"Doing what?" Hans questioned, gripping her waist gently.

"You know. Arranging for us to spend the holiday together up at your parents cabin. It means so much to me to be able to spend Christmas with my sister."

Hans directed his emerald green eyes downward towards Elsa's pregnant stomach. "You know I'd do anything for you, baby. Anna means a great deal to you, I know that. But you do realize that pretty soon we're going to have our own special little someone in our lives. A baby, who is going to need to be your first priority. Anyway, I know that sister of yours enough to tell she's pretty tough and resilient. And she'll always have Kristoff and that smelly mutt of his."

"Sven is not smelly," Elsa countered.

"That's a difference of appearance. I'm just glad he's not coming with us. The smell of dog is enough to make me cringe."

"Actually...about that," she started.

The auburn haired man eyed his wife suspiciously. "Oh no you didn't, did you?"

She then blurted out, "I kind of did. I'm sorry. I did offer to pay for a dog sitter but the two couldn't bear to be separated from each other...and I know what being separated from your best friend feels like."

"So I guess I have no say in this?"

Elsa flashed him a big heartwarming smile. "Not really, because I know you're really a big softy and I could count on you to say yes."

Hans felt nothing but pure adoration as his lips met hers. "Elsa Westergard, you really know how to melt a guys heart." After the kiss had ended, he let out a big sigh. "So I guess the dog can come. But you owe me big time. Now, let's get going."

Once everyone had clambered into the SUV, were seated comfortably and belted up, Hans peered over his shoulder addressing his sister-in-law and her boyfriend. I hope I don't have to remind you two to be on your best behavior. And that means no canoodling in my car. Oh and no barking," he added, staring directly at Sven.

Elsa playfully slapped her husband's arm. "C'mon, they're not a couple of hormonal teenagers. I'm sure Anna and Kristoff can restrain themselves until we're somewhere more...private. Can't you?"

Both Anna and Kristoff gave a confirmed nod, before reaching for their cellphones and settling down for the long journey.

* * *

 **Six hours later.**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?!" Anna ranted, impatiently. "I don't know about you people, but I am so bored and hungry."

"ANNA!" Elsa, Hans and even Kristoff shouted in unison.

The redhead slumped back in her seat, before whispering an apology. "Sorry, but my stomach is rumbling."

Ignoring Anna's incessant whining, Hans averted his gaze out of the window, noting a small wooden bridge that looked increasingly familiar. "Didn't we just cross this bridge like an hour ago?"

"I'm sure it was different," Kristoff replied, attempting to ease Hans' concerns.

Elsa agreed. "Kristoff's right. There must be more then one of these kind of bridges. Let's just keep going."

Hans though wasn't convinced, and after a further forty five minutes of aimless driving, he was proven right. "Told you," he seethed, bringing the vehicle to a sudden halt just centimeters from the wooden structure.

At the unexpected jolt, Elsa winced as she experienced a sharp twinge. Clutching her stomach, she silently bit back the pain so as not to unnerve anyone.

"Damn sat nav! Five hundred dollars on the top of the range piece of technology and the GPS has been sending us around in a complete circle," Hans growled, as he gave it a firm tap. "Sorry guys, but I think we maybe lost."

"Hans Christian Westergard! Do not cuss in front of our child," Elsa warned, disapprovingly.

Hans stared blankly at his wife. "Huh? Baby, it's highly improbable that the baby heard us. And as you may have gathered, we've got more important things to be worried about right now."

Elsa rubbed her pregnant belly protectively. "It's a well known fact that babies can hear sounds and voices even whilst inside the womb. Weren't you listening to a word, Dr Snow said during all those ante-natal classes?"

"My mind must have been preoccupied with other things. Especially when you were trying out all those sexy positions and doing all of them hot breathing exercises," he then smirked. "So yeah, I might have missed that part."

Elsa folded her arms crossly. "Hans! Believe me when I tell you that those birthing positions were far from sexy, nor were those exercises _hot_ ," she retaliated, feeling slightly embarrassed discussing this in front of Anna and Kristoff.

"I thought they were hot. And whether you're giving birth or not, I'll still find you sexy," Hans complimented.

Kristoff couldn't help but give the father-to-be a word of advice. "I hate to break it to you, man, but have you ever seen a woman give birth before? Because if you have, you'll probably be too busy passed out on the floor to be worrying about how Elsa looks."

"Me, passed out? Pfft!" Hans exclaimed. He intertwined his hand with Elsa's, squeezing gently whilst he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. "I don't care how you look, baby. You'll always be beautiful to me."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Um Hans, if you simply must go all goo-goo eyes on my sister. Can you at least wait until we get somewhere more private?"

With his cheeks flushing red, it was now Hans' turn to be embarrassed. "Okay, let's focus on the situation. Now, how's everyones cellphone signal?"

Both Kristoff and Anna checked their phones respectively, but it wasn't good news.

"No signal," Anna grumbled.

"No signal here either," Kristoff confirmed, whilst holding it out of the window hoping to get something, anything.

Hans angrily threw his phone aside. "What's the point of these damn things when they're totally useless in a situation like this!"

Elsa was about to scold him again, when another sharp twinge had her sucking in a deep breath, only this time it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Hans asked concernedly.

"I'm fine. Dr Snow warned me about these practise contractions I might experience. They're called braxton hicks, but don't worry they're not the real thing."

Anna launched herself forward. "The baby's not coming yet, is it? I thought you said you've got another three weeks to go. Tell me it's not happening yet. I haven't got my speech planned for when he or she arrives!"

"NO ANNA! THIS BABY ISN'T COMING YET!" Elsa shouted. "But I do really need to pee."

"Seriously, babe? At a time like this?" Hans groaned.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go," Anna chimed in.

Hans let out a disgruntled sigh. "Thank you, Anna for that rather intriguing piece of information."

Elsa struggled out of the car, her eyes scanning their surroundings. "I'll just go squat somewhere over there, it'll be fine."

Hans raced to her side. "There's no way you're going off anywhere on your own, it could be dangerous. I'm coming with you."

"No need to make a fuss, I'm a big girl now," Elsa informed him matter-of-factly.

But her husband was determined not to take no for an answer. "I'm coming and that's final. Kristoff, guard the car... with your life."

The blond attempted some humor. "Yeah, sure. Cause I'm sure this is the perfect hang out spot for a bunch of carjackers."

"Very funny," Hans replied with a mocking grin, before slowly guiding his wife towards a secluded area.

Once her sister and Hans were out of sight, a distant growling sound had Anna leaping into Kristoff's lap. "Maybe it's not the human variety Hans was worried about. Do you think there are any bears out here?"

"I think you should be more worried about your sister," Kristoff stated.

Anna arched an eyebrow. "Elsa? Why should I be worried? We're fine now...actually, we're more then fine. We're Super fine."

"I'm not talking about your relationship. I'm talking about the baby. What if it...you know comes early? We're miles from anywhere and there's no phone signal out here."

Although there was note of apprehension in her tone, the redhead tried to reassure them both. "Elsa said she was fine, so I'm sure there's absolutely nothing to worry about."

* * *

By the time Elsa and Hans had returned, night was falling quickly. A thick layer of darkness was beginning to blanket the surrounding thick trees.

"So what do you propose we do now, wonder boy?" Anna questioned her brother-in-law rather gruffly. She was clearly trying to express how irritated she was.

"We must have missed a turn or something. Turn the car around and let's head back. There has to be a gas station or a convenience store that we can stop at and as for directions," Elsa suggested.

At her command, Hans spun the car around, heading in the opposite direction. Yet, they hadn't even got a quarter of a mile, when they heard a chugging and spluttering sound.

"What's that noise?" Anna inquired.

The car immediately slid to a stop, and there was no way for Hans to stop it. "Holy shit! This can't be happening!"

Her husband's temper had flared leaving Elsa almost afraid to ask what was wrong. "Are we out of gas?"

Hans slammed the steering wheel, barely able to suppress his rage. "I thought you filled up yesterday!"

Elsa's eyes grew a little wider. "I thought you said you were going to."

"I was working late, how did I possibly have the time? And _you_ knew very well I was taking the convertible."

"Well it's not my fault," Elsa defended. "I'm almost nine months pregnant and I had like a hundred and one things to do." Another sharp pain tore through her causing her to pant heavily.

Oblivious to his wife's discomfort, Hans whirled around to face Anna. "Well perhaps if your sister hadn't spent the entire day ice fishing with lover boy, she could of helped you organize stuff."

Anna narrowed her eyes clearly not impressed. "Hey, don't turn this onto me just because you screwed up!"

Kristoff instantly came to his girlfriends defense. "Yeah, don't blame Anna when I was the one who invited her to tag along. And if Elsa needed help she could have just asked."

"So now you're blaming, Elsa? If it wasn't for her, you two wouldn't have even been coming with us in the first place." Hans' words were harsh and almost immediately he regretted saying them.

Whilst her husband was busy arguing with Anna and Kristoff, Elsa had to deal with more pain, forcing her to hold back the tears. That was until she felt a trickle run down her leg. "Oh no! Hans! HANS!"

Interrupted by an urgent tapping on his shoulder, Hans turned his attention to the blonde. "Not now, baby."

Anna however could see that there was something terribly wrong. "Elsa, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Eyes full of panic, Elsa delivered the terrifying news. "My water just broke."

* * *

 **More to come...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow, Christmas eve already, so excited! First of all I would like to wish all my readers a very merry Christmas, happy holidays or whatever you celebrate.  
**

 **Okay, so originally I planned for this to be a two shot, but as usual there was too much to write so unfortunately there will be a major final part.**

 **Please note the rating has changed to a 'T' as there will be minor use of language and one explicit use of language.**

 **If you reviewed the last chapter then a big thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
**

"What does this mean?" Hans asked, his eyes sparkling with both fear and protective concern.

Kristoff couldn't believe how clueless this soon to be father actually was. "Wow, you _really_ haven't been paying attention, have you?"

"Look, what it means is that the baby is coming, doofus," Anna hissed, scrambling to her sister's side. "I guess this little one just couldn't wait to meet his or her new family any longer. Unfortunately though, it also means we're going to need to get Elsa to a hospital...like now, right now! So if you have any brilliant ideas in that so called intelligent head of yours, now might be a good time to share them with the rest of us."

Hans narrowed his eyes at Kristoff. "You know, she should really come with her own remote control, that way we could turn her off whenever we choose."

Shifting position, Elsa suddenly let out a yelp of pain. "It hurts!"

Usually, Hans was accustomed to being in control of any given situation, but as he ran his fingers through his auburn hair, he realized how powerless he actually was. Squeezing his wife's hand for reassurance, he whispered the only comforting thing that sprang to mind. "I'm here, baby. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. Why don't we get you laid up in the back. You might find that to be a little more comfortable."

"Um Hans?" Anna began to question. "How can you possibly tell her that this is going to be okay? We're lost, somewhere in the middle of nowhere. We're also out of gas and have no cellphone signal. My sister is about to have a baby and we are definitely not equipped to handle something like _that_. It's also freezing, we have no blankets or essential medical supplies."

"Whoa Anna, you go feisty pants," Kristoff quipped.

Hans raised his hand to request silence whilst he took a moment to think. After what seemed an eternity, he came up with an idea. "Kristoff? Do you think you could perhaps make it back to the main highway? You might be able to flag down a passing car or truck and get us some help out here."

The blond let out an uncomfortable sigh. "Are you kidding? Do you know how far that was? Well let me inform you, it was miles. And I'd need to find my way back...in the dark."

Hans groaned irritatably. "Well it's not like I can go. Elsa needs me."

"Why don't we all go?" The blonde gasped, just as another shuddering pain tore through her.

"Absolutely not!" Hans' deep voice boomed. "You're in no fit state to walk and shouldn't you be like...lying still. I thought walking is only good to speed up labor and we certainly don't want to speed things up if we can help it."

Although in agony and visibly shaking, Elsa felt she could still win this argument. "Hans Westergard! I'm not having this baby in the backseat of a car. Now let's go, I'll be fine."

It was useless to argue wth his wife when she was obviously being so stubborn. So retrieving a tire iron for protection, some bottled water and a couple of flashlights, Hans reluctantly agreed.

Kristoff however wasn't so sure. He took Anna aside, before whispering, "This is a really bad idea."

"Well, do you happen you have a better one?" Anna countered.

The blond relented with a quick shrug. "S'pose not."

* * *

The four bundled up as warmly as they possibly could. Anna pulled on her beanie hat and made sure Elsa wore her spare.

"Anna, this looks ridiculous," Elsa groaned, fiddling around with the piece of knitwear.

The redhead assisted her sister by untucking her long French braid. "Don't be silly, it does not! Now stop complaining and save your breath for when it's time to push my adorable little niece or nephew out."

Although she would never admit to Hans how anxious her current predicament was making her feel, she knew she could count on Anna to listen to her concerns without feeling judged. "I'm scared, Anna. What if something bad happens? There are so many things that can go wrong. What if there are complications? What if I'm too small to get the baby out and I need a c-section. What happens..."

"Ssh," Anna interjected, before whispering softly, "Women have been giving birth for centuries, without the need for medical intervention. Just keep calm and continue taking deep breaths, okay?"

"I know I'd feel a lot calmer if I were indulging in my favorite chocolate truffles," Elsa then declared, almost dreamily.

Anna couldn't agree more. "Me too."

Elsa kissed her sister fondly on the cheek. "I love you, Anna. I just wanted you to know that in case..."

The redhead interrupted once again. "Elsa Westergard! I will not have you talking like that. You're going to be fine, and this baby is going to be fine...you'll see. Now, I'm just going to check on Kristoff and you should go be with Hans. After all, he does seem pretty worried."

* * *

Although Hans would never admit it to Elsa, he was feeling pretty terrified himself. This wasn't how he imagined their first child being being brought into the world. For the first time in forever, he felt very alone and insecure. So once he was sure his wife was alone, the auburn haired man hurried over to her. Putting one arm around her shoulders, he placed the other gently on her swollen belly. "Just hold on in there, little fella. Just hold on."

They must have been walking for at least a good solid hour when Elsa felt a stronger contraction coming on. "Owww!" She howled.

Hans stopped to rub her back, before offering a heartfelt apology. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"For what?" She replied, panting heavily.

"Getting us lost and putting you through all of this of course."

Elsa gazed up at her husband, sympathetically. "I don't blame you. This wasn't your fault."

"Well for what it's worth, I can't wait to meet our baby."

The blonde responded with yet another wince. "Well it looks like we'll be meeting him or her very soon. Because these contractions...they're getting stronger."

"Like how strong? Are they far apart? Shouldn't I be timing them or something?"

Elsa was about to respond when she doubled over in agony. "Hans please, I can't walk any further. I'm just too exhausted."

Hans was about to respond when a rustling in the undergrowth up ahead had Sven barking and growling like crazy.

"What is it boy?" Kristoff asked, patting his beloved friend.

Hans raised the tire iron in defense. "Could it be a bear or a coyote?"

Kristoff shone his flashlight towards the noise. But as the rustling started to become louder, the foursome began to panic.

"Elsa, Anna get behind me," Hans ordered sternly.

Kristoff bravely inched forward, calling out, "Who's there?"

To everyone's amazement and sheer relief they were confronted by a rather stocky looking older looking man and a large friendly looking reindeer.

"Hello ya, big winter blow out. Oaken's the name. Now what brings you fine people out here on Christmas Eve?"

Hans sprinted forward. "No time to explain. We just need a phone. It's my wife you see, she's in labor."

The stranger shook his head. "Sorry, no phone. I've never even owned one of those portable things."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "You don't own a cellphone?"

"No, little lady, I choose not to fry brain cells. Now, I can help escort you to the nearest town. There's not much there, but there is a private boarding house where I'm sure they'll have a phone."

Anna chose to carry out the introductions. "I'm Anna. This is my boyfriend, Kristoff. My sister, Elsa is the pregnant one over there, and that is her husband Hans. Oh and this is our dog, Sven. Look, if you don't mind me asking, how far is this town exactly? My sister's so very tired."

Oaken's lips drifted upwards into a warm smile. "Tired you say? Well say no more, ya. Old Rudolph here will be only too happy to give her a ride."

Kristoff was forced to conceal a smirk. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but you called your reindeer, Rudolph?"

"Tell me about it, ya. My wife says when he born, he came out with a bright red nose, so name stuck. Now, how about that ride?"

Elsa nodded emphatically, but Hans wasn't quick to approve. "I don't think so. My wife is pregnant and almost due to give birth. What if that animal has some kind of disease or fleas?"

"Hans!" Elsa scolded as she waddled forwards. "Will you please show some respect. This kind man has offered his services and I accept."

Oaken offered to assist her, until Hans barged past, helping Elsa to climb on safely himself. "Um with all due respect, Mr Oaken, but nobody touches my wife, except me."

The older man raised his hands in a surrendering motion. "I see, my apologies."

The trek to town was rather disconcerting, but whilst Anna and Kristoff engaged in conversation with Oaken, Hans walked alongside Rudolph, who at the moment was carrying precious cargo.

"How are you feeling?" Hans quizzed.

Elsa managed a weak smile, before finally admitting the truth. "Terrified."

"Yeah, me too. I didn't want to tell you that before, Elsa. I guess it's because I wanted to be the strong one. And because I didn't want to worry you. But it looks like everything is going to be alright after all."

They soon arrived in the small town and Oaken brought them to a halt. "Well it looks like we made it, ya. Sorry I couldn't help more. But family just arrived from Norway and they'll be expecting dinner."

Whilst Hans, Kristoff and Anna thanked the man, Elsa thanked the reindeer personally. "Thank you, Rudolph, for carrying such a heavy load. I hope you get lots of treats tonight."

The reindeer nuzzled the blonde affectionately, before they had to say their goodbyes.

With no time to lose, Hans marched up to the front door of the large boarding house and knocked loudly. "Well since we're back in kind of civilization, let's just pray they have a phone and somewhere to rest."

"Good evening. Can I help you, folks?" The old woman who had answered the door greeted warmly.

"We need to use your phone right away! My wife's about to have a baby," Hans blurted out.

Flittering her gaze towards the pregnant blonde, the old woman's face softened. "There a phone just over here."

But before Hans could even get through the door, he heard a shriek shrill.

"Hans! There's no time, the baby, I think it's coming...now!"

Hans' reaction was that of total frenzy. "Shit, shit, shit!" Digging into his coat pocket, the father-to-be handed over a bundle of twenty dollar bills. "We're going to need a room, immediately."

Although it pained the woman to have to do this, especially in such a dire situation, she had no choice. "I'm sorry, but all our rooms are full."

Anna stomped forward, anger spread across her face. "Full? Well that isn't good enough! Can't you make room, or throw some people out? Are you not able to see that my sister is about to have her baby. Do you really want to be the one cleaning up the mess after she's forced to give birth right here on your doorstep!"

The owner of the boarding house apologized once again, before she had an idea. "Wait! There maybe somewhere I can offer you. Follow me."

Elsa cradled her swollen belly, whilst Hans wrapped his arms protectively around her. It was a short walk around a long winding path that led towards the back of the house.

When Hans saw where the old woman had brought them, his mouth fell open. "You have got to be kidding me?"

"It's a...stable!" Anna announced with an incredulous look herself.

"Is it free?" Kristoff added.

"Absolutely!" The elderly woman exclaimed. There are of course a couple of horses and a few sheep inside, but they won't bother you. There's plenty of soft hay too. But more importantly it's dry and will provide shelter."

Hans stifled a giggle as if this was all a big joke. "You know, we had the presidential private maternity suite booked at our local hospital. It costs a thousand dollars a night. There we would would have been treated like a King and Queen, here it's like we're just a couple of peasants."

Elsa could have slapped Hans for his ungratefulness. "For God's sake, we're not royalty, so stop your fucking whining! And in case you haven't noticed, I'm the one having this baby...not you!"

Kristoff and Anna exchanged a glance. Neither of them had ever heard Elsa swear before.

"Whoa Anna. Elsa's even more feistier then you when she's angry."

"Baby? Don't tell me your contemplating this?" Hans said calmly, ignoring her little outburst. "I mean, I've supported you best I can throughout this entire pregnancy. I was happy to hold your hair when you were suffering months of morning sickness and you were constantly hunched over the toilet bowl. I didn't mind driving to the store at four am to satisfy all those weird cravings you were having. I would even put up with all those crazy mood swings again in a heartbeat, if need be. But allowing our son or daughter to be born in a smelly, germ infested barn is asking too much."

Right now, the blonde didn't care about how supportive he'd been. She was the one having this baby, this was her choice. And at this very moment, she was so weary, cold and in unbearable pain, so she said the only thing she could say at a time like this.

"We'll take it!"

* * *

 **A/N More to come...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Welcome to the final chapter of my mini Christmas fic.**

 **Thank you to those who have reviewed. I'm glad you've enjoyed.**

 **This chapter will contain mild depiction of childbirth, but nothing graphic.**

 **Oh and thank you to Frosty858 for suggesting a possible name for the baby.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three.**

There was a long, haunting silence as Elsa nervously staggered inside the barn. It was small, dimly-lit and the smell caused her to urge, but she had long decided that it was adequate enough and right now would have to suffice.

"Sorry it's a little dark in here," the elderly woman apologized, breaking the eerie stillness. "We had a problem with the power recently and I've been bugging my husband, Kai to sort it. But we've been extra busy this holiday season, he just hasn't been able to find the time."

"I think it feels kind of cozy," Anna chirped.

Elsa wasn't bothered. The lack of light was the least of her worries. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Gerda could certainly sense how tense and jittery the young mother to be actually was. She was a mother herself, so fully understood how apprehensive she might have been feeling at the prospect of impending parenthood. Turning to Elsa, she wrapped a comforting, maternal arm around her shoulders. "Don't fret, my dear, you're going to be fine. Old Gerda here has given birth to four children herself, and I was as nervous as you each and every time. It may not seem like it now, but all this pain and discomfort will be so worth it in the end." Gerda suddenly realized that she was rambling again which wasn't helping. "Why don't you go ahead and make yourself comfortable and I'll fetch you a few clean towels, hot water and some warm blankets. And if there is anything else I can do..."

"Actually there is," Hans interrupted. "Is there anyway you could find out if one of your guests is perhaps a Doctor...midwife...or medically trained in any way?"

Gerda firmly nodded her head. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Gerda," Elsa managed to whisper in between more pain.

The older woman reciprocated with a warm smile. "You're very welcome, my dear." She then turned on her heels and scurried back towards the house.

Still very much frustrated at his wife's decision, Hans reluctantly followed, before stating coldly. "Just look at this awful place! Elsa, I implore you to reconsider. It's still not too late to change your mind."

"Owwwww!" Elsa clutched her stomach as she experienced another contraction. Practicing more breathing exercises, she sucked in oxygen for strength. After the pain had gradually subsided the blonde glared at her husband. "Goddammnit Hans! We are not having this conversation again! There is no time! This baby is coming now! Now, you can either come in and support me during the birth, or you can stay out here and miss out on watching our first born child come into this world...your choice."

 _Looks like I don't get a choice._ Discouraged at Elsa's uncharacteristic behavior, Hans sighed heavily. It seemed nothing, but nothing was going to change his wife's mind.

Kristoff stared at Hans ruefully. "C'mon man. I know it's not exactly a palace, but what would you have rather? Have Elsa give birth in the middle of that dirt road we were on, or somewhere at least fairly dry and warm."

The auburn haired man huffed again in exasperation as he realized that for once, Kristoff was right. "I suppose this will have to do after all."

After fumbling around in the semi-darkness, Anna squealed loudly as she coaxed Elsa to follow. "Over here!" The redhead bounded across the small barn towards a large bale of hay. "This is the perfect spot. Now all we have to do is get you lying down."

Once Anna had helped Elsa into her favorable position, Hans knelt at her side. "I'm sorry about my recent behavior. I just wanted the best for you and our child. That's all I've ever wanted. I just love you so much and it kills me that you're here surrounded by a bunch of animals instead of trained medical professionals."

Elsa searched blindly for his hand, squeezing it tightly as more agony washed over her. "That maybe true, but I'm also here surrounded by the people I love more then anything in this world."

Hans' eyebrows shot up. "Wait, what? Does that include Kristoff too?"

Elsa managed a small chuckle. "Even Kristoff."

* * *

Not more then ten minutes had passed when Gerda had arrived back, seemingly out of breath. Bundled in her arms were the blankets, fresh towels, along with a basin of hot water.

Whilst Anna yanked off her sister's soaked pants and underwear, Hans quickly covered his wife's lower half with a blanket, in an attempt to protect her modesty.

Gerda then carefully placed the water and towels down. "I asked all of the guests that were available back at the house and I'm afraid no-one could offer any help. However, I do have another suggestion. You see, I have been known to help deliver a few foals, lambs and calves in my time."

"WHAT?!" Hans shrieked. "With all due respect, Ma'am, that's not exactly the same thing."

"Oh of course it is," Anna reminded him with a gentle nudge. "Animals, humans, they all come out the same way."

Hans was still horrified. "I'm not having our child born like one of her cattle, thank you very much."

"Just let her help!" Elsa growled, before more unbearable pain rocketed through her. "Ahhhhh! The pain... it's getting... WORSE!"

Anna dipped a small face cloth which Gerda had provided in the tepid water and started patting Elsa's forehead which was glistening with sweat.

Gerda gently spread Elsa's legs and positioned herself so she could take a peek under the blanket, whilst Hans observed vigilantly. "Elsa, sweetheart. I'm just going to take a look and see if there has been any progress. Would that be okay?"

Elsa gritted her teeth, before granting Gerda permission.

After several heart stopping moments of the old woman prodding around, she finally announced, "It's almost time."

Kristoff looked on curiously, before Hans whirled around, coughing loudly. "UH-HMMM! What do you think you're doing? Go wait over there you peeping Tom."

"What did I do?" Kristoff questioned innocently.

"You were ogling my wife," Hans retaliated crossly.

Kristoff scoffed. "As if I would do such a thing. I was just expressing interest. It's not like I've ever seen a real life birth up close and personal before."

"Well you can go and express your interest way over there," Hans commanded rather bluntly. "Because that's as up close and personal you're ever going to get. Now scoot! And keep that mutt of yours as far away as possible too."

Although unfazed by his friends rudeness, Kristoff obeyed, instead shuffling himself up beside Anna. "I guess we're going to have to wait until it's our turn to do all of this."

The redhead almost choked. "Wait, what? Oh I'm sorry to break it to you, but I'm not having babies for at least ten years."

Kristoff flashed her an unusual seductive smile. "I'm sure when this is all over, I can easily change your mind."

"I NEED TO PUSH! I NEED TO PUSH!" Elsa suddenly screamed out, breaking Anna's concentration.

Everyone had now turned their attention to the young mother-to-be.

"The baby's really coming!" Hans announced gleefully.

Gerda proceeded with the final preparations. She made sure Elsa's legs were raised and the blanket was pushed up far enough for her to have easy access. "Alright sweetheart. On the next contraction I'm going to need for you to give me a big push."

Hans kept hold of her hand, whilst Anna cradled her sister's head. Although Kristoff chose to keep well clear, he had decided to relay to Sven everything he was witnessing.

Another scream echoed around the barn, before the contraction passed and Elsa panted heavily. "It hurts so much!"

"You're being so brave, sis," Anna encouraged. "I know I could never do this. I'd probably be asking for an epidural by now."

Hans grimaced uncontrollably. Seeing his beloved wife in such pain broke his heart. "You're doing so well. I love you, baby."

Another contraction, and another push had Elsa taking her frustration out on her husband. "Stop calling me baby! I hate you! How could you get me pregnant in the first place! This is all your fault! I'm never going to forgive you for this, Hans Westergard!"

Hans' face flushed bright red. "Elsa, have you lost your mind? Because that is just crazy."

Anna reassured her distraught brother-in-law. "She doesn't mean it."

"Like hell I don't!" Elsa fumed, before another contraction tore through her.

"Okay Elsa, now give me another great big push. One... two...three...four...five...six...seven...that's it, you're doing really great," Gerda said, coaching her through the pain. "...eight...nine...ten. That's it, and relax."

"I can't do this anymore...I'm so tired," Elsa cried in a slurred voice.

Anna wiped her forehead once again, before leaning over and kissing her sister's pale cheek. "You can do this, Elsa, I know you can."

The next contraction came hard and fast. She gripped her husband's hand so tightly that she ended up digging her fingernails into his skin, drawing blood. She ignored his howl of pain, only focusing on the havoc her body was going through. "Just get it out! Now!"

Gerda checked again at the blonde's progress, before glancing up excitedly. "I can see the head!"

Anna and Hans both took a look themselves. "Oh my God, it's true, Elsa," the redhead squeaked, her eyes alight with excitement.

"He or she has masses of thick blonde hair too. Must of been all that heartburn," Hans added.

A couple of more pushes and we should be able to get this baby out," Gerda said positively.

"You hear that, baby? A few more pushes and we'll be able to meet our child," Hans murmured against her sweat soaked skin.

Elsa nodded furiously. "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one trying to push something the size of a grapefruit out of a teeny tiny hole."

"I believe that hole you're describing actually stretches to ten centimeters to accommodate the head," Hans informed her.

"Oh wow, you finally learned something," Elsa mocked. "Now shut up and let me do my job!"

With the next few contractions, Elsa grunted, focusing all of her remaining energy in delivering her child. She leaned up, and with Anna and Hans' help she pushed as hard as she could. She screamed loudly, feeling immense pressure one minute, before it was subdued the next as a high pitched wail filled the air.

"Oh my God, Elsa. You did it!" Anna squealed with joy.

Elsa slumped weakly against her sister, her head lolling back in utter exhaustion.

Hans took a glance at his child as it entered into the world, before lovingly hugging his wife. "I can't believe it. I'm so proud of you, baby."

Gerda quickly cleaned the newborn, snipped the umbilical cord, then swaddled it in a soft, warm blanket, before handing the squirming infant over to his mother. "Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby boy."

The tears rolled from his eyes as Hans admired the mother of his child and the most beautiful, precious thing ever created. "He's so gorgeous, Elsa. He looks just like you."

Elsa held her son close to her chest, staring down at his beautiful face with tears streaming from her eyes. The sudden feeling of unconditional love she felt was overwhelming.

"Do you guys have a name yet?" Kristoff quizzed as he too looked down upon the tiny bundle of joy.

"Uh-huh," Elsa nodded.

Anna could barely contain her excitement that she found herself dancing around in anticipation. "So what is it? Come on, spill."

"After tonight..." Elsa began, "we've decided to call him...Matthew Gabriel Westergard."

"That's a wonderful name," Gerda sniffled, swiping a small tear from her own eye.

In the distance, the distinct wail of an ambulance could be heard adding to everyone's relief.

"Well it's about time," Anna scolded, before leaping to her feet and dragging Kristoff with her. "Come on, let's leave the new parents alone for a while. Besides, those paramedics might need directions."

Gerda gathered up all of the bloody sheets and towels and then she too prepared to take her leave.

"Wait, Gerda," Elsa whispered softly. "I never could have done this without you. Thank you so much...for everything."

Hans also decided it was time to show his appreciation. "Yes, I take it all back. You were absolutely amazing."

The old woman blushed slightly. "It was my pleasure. Now, you wait right there and I'll be back with a nice cup of tea for you both."

"I'd prefer a cold beer," Hans joked. "But I guess tea will be fine."

* * *

Once they were alone, Elsa took the time to apologize for her actions tonight. "You know I didn't mean any of those things I said, don't you? You and Matthew are the best things that has ever happened to me."

"You have nothing to apologize for, baby. You were brilliant and if anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I was whiny, childish and I really should have had more faith in you," the new father admitted as he nestled up close to his wife and child.

"Would you like to hold him?" Elsa offered.

Worry immediately was etched on his face. "Hold him? Of course I'd love to hold him, but he's so small...so fragile."

Elsa dismissed his concerns. "He won't break. Babies are much tougher then they look."

"O-Okay," Hans stuttered.

Elsa placed a kiss on Matthew's forehead before passing him over to the awaiting arms of his father.

Hans took hold of the infant, who after leaving his mother began crying. With no previous experience of holding a newborn baby, he started off by handling him rather awkwardly, but with a little help from Elsa, he was soon able to hold him semi-comfortably.

"Hello Matthew. It's me, your daddy." Hans gazed at Elsa then back to his son again. "He's so perfect, just like you."

As the two snuggled up together, continuing to watch their son who was now sleeping peacefully, the first slithers of sunlight beamed through the barn.

Hans glanced at his watch noting what day it now actually was. "Would you look at that, Christmas Day already. Looks like you're going to have your presents a lot later then anticipated."

"What are you talking about?" She questioned, before casting her eyes downward at Matthew. "I already have the best present anyone could ever ask for...our son."

Hans moved in closer, giving his wife a long, lingering kiss on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Elsa."

"Merry Christmas, Hans."

Once again the two proud parents looked down to where their baby lay and whispered both together, "Happy birthday and merry Christmas, Matthew Gabriel Westergard."

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for reading.**

 **I would also like to take this opportunity to wish all of my readers a very happy new year.**


End file.
